Hedwig's Journey
by midnightbutterfly429
Summary: What would things look from Hedwig's POV? That's exactly what I was wondering, so, I wrote this fic from Hedwig's pov. "Hedwig I have a letter for you to deliver... Be careful."


Author's Note: This is a one-shot fic. I thought I would try writing from different perspectives. This is from Hedwig's POV. It takes place during the 4th book after the 1st task.

_Hedwig's thoughts will be like this- 'thoughts go here'_

Disclaimer: these are always the same, so, why bother typing them. You know the drill. Anything not familiar belongs to me, anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

"There, done. Hedwig!" Harry called.

I flew down from my high perch in the owlry (sp?), my pure white feathers shining in the pale light of the setting sun, and landed on his shoulder.

"I have a letter for you to deliver."

I hooted softly. I haven't delivered a letter in a long time. It's been a whole week!

"It's for Sirius. I know it's addressed to Snuffles, but it _is_ for Sirius, okay? I'm not so sure where he's hiding right now but I'm sure you'll find him, you always have."

I hooted in acknowledgment. 'Ha! It won't be hard to find him. We owls have kind of a sixth sense about these things you know.' Harry stroked my head one more time before tying the letter to my leg.

"Be careful." He called as I flew off into the setting sun.

'This is the perfect time to be flying in my opinion.' The sky is full of color, reds, oranges, blues, and purples. And the setting sun is casting a reddish orange light on everything.

'Okay, now for the part of finding him. He has been on the move for a while, but he seems to be moving in a kind of huge circle shape around Hogwarts.'

The sun has set by now and my owl senses have kicked into high gear. All the other owls are starting to come out now to hunt and I decided to ask a few of them some questions. I spotted a large barn owl in a nearby tree and flew over. "Excuse me, but have you happened to see Sirius Black lately?" I hooted.

"The last time I saw him was several months ago, so, I don't think I'll be of much help. Sorry." The owl replied. Just as I was going to fly away he said, "You might want to ask Errol. I think he has seen him lately."

"Okay. Thanks." 'Ron's owl, why didn't I think of that before? He's got to know something.' So I went out to look for him. It didn't take long before I spotted him flying along the railroad tracks leading to and from Hogwarts.

"Hey, Errol."

"Who is it? Oh, hi Hedwig!" Errol replied.

"Errol, have you seen Sirius Black around?"

"You mean Snuffles? Yeah, I saw him last week when I was delivering a package to home."

"Where was he?"

"He was walking around the outskirts of London in his dog form. He seemed to be pretending to be a lovable stray. If only they knew." Errol started laughing and I joined in. (A/N hahaha just imagine an owl laughing. That would be a sight to see. )

"Say, how are things at the Burrow?" I hooted as we stopped laughing.

"Same as usual. It's really quiet around there right now. What with 5 kids at school and the other 2 working."

"I can only imagine. Well, I better be going. See you later."

"Bye!"

I flew off in search of something to eat for I was getting hungry (A/N I am kind of getting hungry now that I think of it). I found some mice in a few minutes and had a nice meal. 'Alright. Last time he was seen he was in London. I guess I'll start there and follow his path from there. He is usually moving in the same general direction so he won't be hard to find.'

After flying for quite some time, I spotted Tracie, she is Katie Bell's owl.

"Hey, Tracie!"

"Hi Hedwig."

"How are you? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I am just getting back from delivering a letter to someone in Africa."

"That's a long trip! No wonder you have been gone for so long."

"So, what are you up to now?"

"I'm delivering a letter to Sirius Black. Oh, by the way, have you seen him?"

"Actually, yes, I have. He was near Danbury yesterday."

"Okay. Thanks. See you soon."

"So long, Hedwig."

'Near Danbury, okay, I'll go that way. He's probably still there.'

A while later the sun started coming up, so I found a tree and fell asleep because I don't particularly like traveling during the daytime. At Hogwarts I don't mind flying around the castle during the day, but I never go very far. I'm more of a night person.

At dusk I awoke and continued on my way. I arrived in Danbury a few hours later. I was in no rush so I had taken a detour to stop and visit one of my friends in Little Baddow whom I hadn't seen for a while.

'Okay Sirius is around here somewhere.' My post owl senses kicked in then and I flew over to his hideout in the park. I hooted softly to get his attention. 'So, this is where an escaped prisoner who everyone thinks is a mass murderer, but is really only an innocent marauder hides. Not bad.'

Sirius looked up and smiled. That was probably the first time he smiled in a long time. "What do you have for me, huh?" I dropped the letter in his lap. "Yay. A letter from Harry. (A/N now if you want you can imagine him getting up and doing a little happy dance. After all he is a marauder. If you don't want him to than he just sat there and….) Sirius ripped open the letter and began to read.

Dear Snuffles,

How are you? Has anyone suspected anything? Do you have enough to eat?

I can't complain about anything really. My scar hasn't hurt for weeks. So you can stop worrying about that. And don't worry, I'll tell you if it hurts again.

Ron and Hermione are doing just fine. They have been helping me out a lot lately. What with the Triwizard Tournament and all.

Speaking of that, I got past the first task without any major problems. I summoned my broom and used that to fly out of the dragon's reach until I could fly in quickly and grab the egg and fly out of there.

The second task is troubling me though. The egg that I got from the dragon is supposed to be the clue. We have to figure out what it means and use that information to prepare for the task.

I found hinges on one side of it and it opens along a crack around the middle. I thought maybe the clue was inside but when I opened it it just let out a loud wailing noise that gave everyone a headache.

Cedric Diggory tried to give me a hint. He wanted to help me after how I had helped him with the first task by telling him about the dragons. He told me to 'take a bath'. He also said that I could use the prefect's bathroom. I don't know what to do. What do you think? It doesn't make any sense and we only have 3 weeks until the second task.

Anyway, I'll write you again as soon as I can.

Take care,

Harry

Sirius read the letter then took out a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

Harry,

I am doing just dandy considering that I am trying to hide from everyone, everywhere. I have used my animagus form of a dog and pretended I was a stray. It works. No one knows of my other form except for a few people at Hogwarts.

I would listen to Cedric. What harm would it do? Just try it.

By the way good job and congratulations on the first task! I've heard that you did a wonderful job. Some have even said that that was the best flying that they had ever seen.

Your Furry Friend,

Snuffles

"Here, Hedwig, will you bring this to Harry for me?"

'Of course I will, silly.' I thought, but, of course he can't hear my thoughts, so I hooted in acknowledgement.

"Here you go." He said as I stuck out my leg for the letter. After he tied it on I flew off. I had eaten while he was reading the letter and writing his reply. I got about half way back to Hogwarts when it started getting light out. I slept for the whole day and at dusk again I flew off.

'I'll get there right in time for the morning post. How come that always happens? I get back just in time to fly in with all the other owls at breakfast. Hmmmmmmmm. It must be magic. Ha! It probably is. Just keep flying. Just keep flying. Just keep flying, flying, flying. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (A/N I just had to put that in there. It's from Finding Nemo) Hogwarts here I come!' after flying the rest of the night, I did get there just in time for breakfast.

Harry was looking up, watching as we owls flew in. 'Harry must be watching for me. Well, here I am.' I landed on his head and the whole table started laughing, Harry included.

"Can I please have my letter, Hedwig?"

'Ok fine' I dropped the letter on his plate and watched as he opened it and began to read. As he started talking to Ron and Hermione about it I flew back to the owlry to sleep.

Finished

My job is done now, but your's has just begun. REVIEW! Please review. It would make me happy.  Flames are okay. But anything is better than nothing. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! okay I think you've got the picture.


End file.
